


Wind Up

by Emperor_Quarter



Series: Teraito Oneshots [8]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gifts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Puzzles, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Itona is hiding something. Ryouma’s not quiet sure what. It’s got to be good though, right?





	Wind Up

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy lets do this. Btw I have no idea what the heck Terasaka does so it’s really inaccurate. I don’t do politics.
> 
> Also I’m going through intense writer’s block for PDLTTC and only can write Teraito (I’m not sure if that’s good or bad...)

Ryouma’s not quite sure what Itona’s hiding, but he’s hiding something.

You see, he learned that the silver-haired male is quite good at keeping secrets. From his fear of needles to his irregular screams at ni—no, let’s not talk about that. 

But he could tell something was off. 

“How is it possible that every time I see you, you seem to have been drenched with motor oil? Do you even use that for phones? Like, they’re phones?” Ryouma commented.

Itona tilted his head. “You really think phones is all I work on?”

”Riiight, I forgot how many times you cheat on me every time you see something filled with circuits,” Itona stood up, glaring, and Ryouma stepped back, hands raised. “Don’t you dare touch me with that nerd juice.”

The shorter man snorted. “I have to remember your IQ hasn’t raised since I first met you,” he grinned, “or maybe it’s lowered. Possibly.”

Ryouma crossed his arms and shook his head. “So we’re playing that game. What have you _really_ been up to?”

Gold eyes met his, a guarded Look crossing them. “Nerd stuff. Half of it your de-evolved brain wouldn’t understand.”

”Itona.”

”Sorry,” Itona sighed, wringing his wrists. Ryouma noticed over the years Itona could barely keep his hands still, he always needed something to do with them. Fidget toys and stress balls seemed to work. “It’s just habit. You know I don’t mean it.”

”I know, and that’s that’s the only reason I’m not accusing you of verbal abuse,” Ryouma chuckled, ruffling Itona’s hair as the other winced. “Okay, stop that right there. It’s just our banter, ‘kay? Just because we’re grownups now doesn’t mean we have to act like them. Most of the time anyway.”

”Alright alright, I’ll put this in the simplest words for you,” Itona rolled his eyes, smiling. “I have to work. Please let me be.” Each word was pronounciated slowly and carefully. 

“O-kay,” Ryouma replied, just as slow. “I will go now.” 

Itona shook his head, leaning up to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Go, you gorilla. You have work to.”

”I swear if I spend one more minute in that stuffy office I will turn into a King Kong.”

”My Pokémon evolved.”

”Oh shaddup.”

* * *

Itona came home one night looking spent. “What? Can’t get your fake smiles right for the customers?” The man shrugged, collapsing onto the couch. “Wiped off the nerd juice right?”

”Yes, idiot Terasaka, I did.” 

“Whoa whoa, what I do to deserve last name addressing?”

Itona rubbed his forehead. “I’m just... stressed about something, okay? Don’t worry.”

Ryouma have a look. “If there’s one thing I know, you don’t handle stress well. C’mere.” He slid hands around Itona’s waist and pulled him over. “I had a bad day too so why don’t we fix this with some good cuddles. I can put on a mo—”

”No. I’m not watching your rom-coms or sitcoms or whatever-else-coms. They’re not even funny!”

”They totally are! You just like your horror movies better.”

” _Action_ movies, Ryouma. Horror is Hazama’s stuff.”

”Whatever.”

”Don’t whatever me!” Itona crossed his arms, scoffing as Ryouma pouted. “You know that doesn’t work and it never will.”

”I can try?” Ryouma smirked. His fingers graced Itona’s ribcage. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

Soon enough, both were engaged in a pretty serious ticklefight. Ryouma moved the table so neither would hit their head (in which Itona commented “not like it would do much.”) and finally, both were out of breath.

“We don’t really act our age, huh?”

”Nope.”

Both clambered back on the couch for another round of cuddles, hopefully uninterrupted this time. 

Itona sighed, snuggling closer into Ryouma’s chest, closing his eyes and making a pleased sound. Ryouma petted his hair, a weakness that probably would never go away. Itona smiled, soaking up the warmth he got and nuzzled Ryouma’s chest, slotting his arms around the taller’s midsection lazily. “We need to do this more,” he affirmed, nearly dozing out.

“So... you gonna tell me about what you’re hiding?”

Itona aimed a whack. Target hit. “Stop ruining the mood, stupid Ryouma!”

 

* * *

 

Ryouma really knew something was up when he heard sounds from Itona’s workroom. It involved something dropping, banging noises, and barely contained curses.

”Something wrong, dear?” Ryouma grinned. “There isn’t anyone else there, or are you just macking your tools.”

Itona whirled around with a blush on his face, desperately trying to cover something. “Ryouma! That’s disgusting!” He hissed. “I’m just working on something.”

Ryouma looked for a clock. “At two am in the morning. Baby,” he gave an exasperated look, “what’s going on? I’ve been worried since you started keeping this secret whatever you’re doing.”

”Just some insomnia, it’s okay. I didn’t want to wake you up with one of my fits but I guess I did anyway.” The look Itona was given made him curl in on himself. “It’s just, I’ll tell you later, okay? Later. Please.”

The brown-haired male walked over silently, pressing a kiss to Itona’s forehead. “I trust you, and I don’t like when you keep secrets. We promised open communication when we first started this, but can I just ask you this, is it bad or going to affect us?”

”No, it’s not bad,” Itona snorted a bit, smiling, “but... it will affect us. But it’s not bad, promise.”

Ryouma smiled, to sleepy to even care what it was. “Okay baby, just don’t stay up too late. You still have work tomorrow. Well, I guess I’m just gonna do this now.”

”Do wha—Ryouma!” Itona nearly screeched when the other grabbed him and carried him bridal-style out of his workshop. “Put me down you stupid ape!”

”I’m too tired to argue,” Ryouma answered, dumping Itona onto the bed, “sleep. You know how grumpy you are in the morning before I shove food down your throat, don’t make it worse.”

Itona huffed, glaring. Ryouma raised an eyebrow. “You know that doesn’t work on me. Stop acting like a child and get some sleep.”

”Mmh,” was his reply, Itona decided to look at the bedsheets.

”Stop moping, ya little baby.” Ryouma slid under the covers and pushed Itona down. “Sleep.”

”Okay I’ll sleep!”

”Good. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

He couldn’t place his finger on it, somehow, Itona had stumped him, what was going on?

He kept trying to hide it though, many times the silver-haired male would desperately try to cover up whatever he was working on.

It was good, but it was going to change their lives?

”Did you steal from a bank?”

Itona looked at him with the most perplexed expression Ryouma had seen. “We both have stable jobs with a good income, there’s no need.”

”Are you making a mechanical baby?”

This earned him a laugh, something rare as it was even now. “Sentient robots are nearly impossible to create, Ritsu is one of a kind,” he turn, wrapping arms around Ryouma, “keep guessing, though at this rate you’re simpleton mind won’t ever guess it.”

“I’m not a simpleton, I’m a politician.”

”Mmm yes and you’re probably used by others a lot.” Itona gave a small smile, sitting on the work desk. “Now I,” he gave a quick farewell kiss, “have a lot of work to do, and that includes ones I’d rather you not know about.”

”You’re selling parts to a yakuza!”

”I’m not that idiotic.”

* * *

 

The politician was on his third cup of coffee in the morning when Itona walked in, bleary-eyed and smiling a bit. He was holding a tiny box, and Ryouma’s eyes widened. The silver-haired man dropped it in Ryouma’s lap, snatching the other’s coffee when he grabbed it, dumping at least five sugar packets and three creamers into the cup.

”Hey,” Ryouma tried to protest, giving up to his curiousness. Inside there was a small necklace, shaped like a key. No, it _was_ a key. 

Itona smiled into the mug, putting it down. “You like puzzles, why don’t you try one?” 

Ryouma decided not to mention he only liked easy puzzles.

Suddenly, the key snapped open, a tiny piece of paper fluttered out. ‘I think you know where to look.’

”You know, you’re doing it all wrong,” Ryouma said stubbornly.

His response was a smirk. “And yet you’re still curious as a cat.”

 _Freaking me out, shrimp,_ Terasaka thought. He huffed and turned towards the workshop, watching Itona smile and pick up the mug again.

When he went inside the workshop, he was suddenly met with a ticking sound. He looked back and saw a tripwire he missed. “If you placed a bomb, that’s a weird way to break up.” Nevertheless, he listened closely for it, guiding him to a box on the table. It was a solid steel, with some gears scattered on it. Ryouma found a keyhole on the top, drawing conclusion on what to do. 

With a constant twist of the key, the box sprung open, a soft melody playing. “Music box,” Ryouma breathed, impressed. 

The inside was not empty. On each panel was carved a different memory. When Itona had turned good, when they graduated junior high, when they first agreed to date, and when they had their first kiss. 

On the bottom panel was...

Another box.

Wow Itona.

Ryouma gently lifted it up, and another contraption whirled to life. A panel slid open and exposed a timer. 

Set for eight thirty that night. 

The original box closed up with its melodical tunes, Ryouma swiftly brought it to the kitchen countertop where Itona was waiting. “Now what?” He said, fearing the answer.

Itona grinned mischievously. “Now, idiot Ryouma, you wait.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

* * *

 

Maybe waiting wasn’t too bad. He did get a day filled mostly of cuddle sessions, a few make outs in between if he did say so himself.

”You’re being nice, it’s really creepy,” Ryouma said as he was handed a glass of iced water. Itona kept the gentle smile on his face that he had nearly the whole day. There was also a pink blush that didn’t cease, Ryouma was once again suspicious.

”Why can’t I be nice to my boyfriend?” Itona replied, leaning on Ryouma’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, really creepy,” Ryouma grimaced. Itona crossed his arms and huffed, and the former reluctantly relaxed.

”Alright, it’s eight twenty-five,” Itona said, “c’mon.”

Suddenly, Ryouma was pulled from the couch and basically dragged outside. He sat down in the chair and watched as Itona plopped the box down, a faint blush on his cheeks.

”What’s going on?”

”Haven’t you guessed it, idiot Ryouma?” Itona asked, watching as the timer ticked down.

3

2

1...

Gears shifted, and slowly the box unfolded. Small LED lights lit it up, highlighting words one by one around the squares. The middle panel was closed, but Ryouma kept reading.

_Ryouma, I cannot say how much you mean to me. Without you, I would have been stuck in a lab or possibly even dead. You were the only one who cared, the only person that ever thought to look back and give me a second chance. Going through the years, I couldn’t believe how much we grew and bonded. Who knew we were soulmates all along? I always had trouble expressing my feelings, and you were always there and understood. I love you, so much, and now that I’ve said that, I’d like to ask you..._

The words stopped lighting up, and the central square stirred to life, something rising on a pedestal.

”Will you marry me?” It was extremely quiet, and Itona ducked his head down. “Ah... sorry it was really cheesy, I just...”

Ryouma glanced at the ring, picking it up. “There you go again, second guessing yourself.”

Itona squirmed. “Sorry.”

A sigh escaped his lips, a small smile growing. He grabbed Itona’s hand gently, dropping the ring in it. The silver-haired man looked up, shocked. Was this a rejection?

”Well, you’re supposed to put it on me, right?”

Itona chuckled, blush settling on his face as he slipped the ring on his fiancée’s finger. He stood up and pulled the other into a kiss.

”Two conditions, I will not be Ryouma Horibe, I’ve made too many ‘Horrible’ jokes for that and you are not going to be covered in motor grease at the wedding.”

The other laughed. “Alright, we’ll figure out last names later. And I won’t.”

”Also Karma and Nakamura aren’t invited.”

”...”

”Itona.”

”...Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea anymore, just take it.


End file.
